A study of sudden unexpected death in white women aged 25 to 64 in Allegheny County was undertaken on March 1, 1977. Only women without previous clinical history of heart disease dying outside the hospital are included in the study. The basic purpose of the investigation is to study the background characteristics and possible precipitating events in sudden caronary death among white women. Detailed pathological examination will also be performed. The specific aims of the study are: 1. To determine the relationship of sudden and unexpected death due to arteriosclerotic heart disease and prior psychiatric history among women aged 25 to 64. 2. To compare the marital and child-bearing experience of sudden and unexpected deaths due to arteriosclerotic cardiovascular disease among white women aged 25-64 with selected variables such as cigarette smoking, alcohol consumption, history of psychiatric disorder, hypertension and prevalence of oophorectomy and hysterectomy. 3. To compare the pathology of arteriosclerotic heart disease deaths among those with and without psychiatric history. Thus, we will determine whether there is any difference in the extent of coronary arteriosclerosis, prevalence of thrombosis or hemorrhage or ruptured plaque, etc., among those with and without a psychiatric history or other variables identified from interviews. A total of 32 cases of sudden death among white women have been ascertained during the six month study period. Twenty-five of the 32 cases have been attributed to ASHD. A neighborhood control has been selected for every sudden death due to ASHD and is matched to within 10 years of the case's age at demise.